Immortals : Return
by Lilith Noor Daimon
Summary: (cancellata da un errore e per questo ripostata). Crossover Versailles no Bara x Highlander. Victor si scopre immortale e, cento anni dopo la morte di Oscar, torna sulla sua tomba.


Il velario blu cobalto del cielo si stendeva sul piccolo cimitero di Arras e la luce della luna piena si posava sulla vegetazione e sulle lapidi, che sembravano cosparse d'argento.

Di tanto in tanto, un leggero vento si insinuava tra le chiome degli altri, facendole stormire cupamente e i canti degli uccelli notturni si levavano alti, simili a lugubri richiami infernali.

Victor Clement de Girodel era chino davanti ad una di queste, lo sguardo cupo e meditabondo. Centotrenta lunghi anni avevano mutato il volto della Francia, ma quel piccolo angolo di pace

La tomba di Oscar Francois de Jarjayes, accanto a quella del suo intendente, era ancora presente.

Poteva, seppur per poco, guardare quella lapide, estrema testimonianza dell'esistenza di una donna tanto eccentrica quanto meravigliosa.

-Siete stata fortunata, mia amata Oscar.-mormorò, la voce vibrante di amara ironia. Quando aveva ricevuto la notizia della morte della sua amata, il cuore gli si era infranto nel petto...

Perché la sorte nefasta aveva troncato così precocemente l'esistenza di una donna onesta e leale come lei?

Oscar meritava di conoscere, per lunghissimi anni, l'amore e la felicità.

Victor, con un gesto lento del collo, sollevò il capo e rise, lo sguardo d'acquamarina lucido di lacrime. In quei momenti di disperazione, il suo intelletto era ben lontano dal discernimento che avrebbe acquisito nel corso di lunghi decenni di vita immortale...

Aveva maledetto la stella sfortunata di Oscar, che l'aveva strappata alla vita nel pieno della sua giovinezza...

Impaurito dalla morte, non aveva compreso quanto lei fosse stata fortunata.

 _Erano trascorsi circa tre mesi da quando aveva ricevuto la notizia della morte di Oscar._

 _In quei dolorosi momenti, gli era parso di vivere in una dimensione d'irrealtà._

 _Era sicuro che presto il dolore lo avrebbe annientato, colpendolo col vigore di una stoccata ben assestata, eppure quel momento non giungeva._

 _Perché?_

 _Cosa gli impediva di emergere da quella situazione di soffocamento?_

 _Il cammino della sua esistenza proseguiva, ma, in quel momento, tutto gli pareva surreale._

 _Perfino le persone dei sovrani, che lui era stato addestrato ad obbedire, gli apparivano degli spettri privi di consistenza reale._

 _La morte di Oscar aveva illuminato d'una luce sinistra il mondo pieno di lustrini e ipocrisia nel quale, per troppo tempo, aveva creduto lealmente._

 _Eppure, non aveva il coraggio di compiere un atto di onestà e di distacco da quel mondo, che presto sarebbe crollato, come una costruzione troppo fragile travolta dalle onde di un fiume gonfio d'acqua._

 _Pur disprezzando i sovrani e il loro mondo, ancora difendeva, come un antico cavaliere armato di lancia e spada, un ordine sociale ingiusto, che aveva annientato qualsiasi fondamento di giustizia._

 _Ma presto quello stato di irrealtà sarebbe finito._

 _Era una fredda sera di novembre del 1789 e una calma surreale opprimeva Parigi, accentuata dal firmamento, d'un intenso blu cobalto, illuminato dal freddo bagliore delle stelle, che sembravano flebili fuochi fatui in un mare quasi nero._

 _Si era fermato, per alcuni istanti, a guardare la nera acqua della Senna che, pigra, scorreva attraverso la città, capitale di un paese prossimo al disfacimento._

 _Ad un tratto il rimbombo di uno sparo era esploso e un dolore atroce l'aveva trafitto al petto._

 _-Finalmente...-aveva pensato, gli occhi velati da una morte che aveva creduto imminente. In quegli istanti, mentre il calore del sangue fluiva dal suo corpo, aveva recuperato coscienza della realtà che lo circondava._

 _E, l'oscurità, era calata sul suo sguardo._

 _Aveva aperto gli occhi, sgomento._

 _-Co... Cosa?-aveva pensato, il petto martellato dai battiti furiosi del cuore. Avrebbe voluto credere di essersi risvegliato nell'Aldilà, ma il suo istinto aveva compreso quale fosse la verità..._

 _Per alcuni istanti, aveva fissato lo sguardo verso l'alto, assente. Cosa era accaduto?_

 _Perché quel colpo, che gli aveva trapassato il cuore, lo aveva risparmiato?_

 _Ne era sicuro, era ancora vivo._

 _Lentamente, si era sollevato e aveva abbassato la testa. Avvertiva la stretta morsa dell'ansietà stringergli dolorosamente il cuore, eppure la sua mente necessitava di conferme._

 _La consapevolezza, per quanto dolorosa e lacerante, era meglio del dubbio divorante._

 _-Non è possibile... sussurrato, sgomento. La sua camicia era stata aperta e nessuna ferita deturpava la sua pelle liscia e rosea, come se non fosse stata colpita da una pallottola._

 _Era rimasto immobile, lo sguardo assente fisso in un punto indefinito. Aveva veduto ferite simili, nel corso della sua lunga carriera nelle Guardie Reali, e si erano rivelate spesso mortali._

 _Nessun medico, per quanto competente, avrebbe potuto curarle in quel modo perfetto_

 _Eppure, lui era rimasto illeso._

 _-E' assurdo...-aveva mormorato e si era preso la testa tra le mani, il corpo scosso da brividi. Una qualche terrifica forza demoniaca lo aveva maledetto con una condanna senza appello..._

 _Ma perché? Di quale colpa si era macchiato?_

 _Perché Dio lo aveva abbandonato?_

 _Ad un tratto, la porta della stanza si era aperta e Victor si era girato, scuotendosi dai suoi pensieri._

 _-Sono felice che vi siate ripreso.-aveva detto la persona che era entrata, la voce calma e cortese._

 _Era un uomo dall'apparente età di trent'anni, di statura piuttosto alta e di corporatura snella, malgrado i muscoli che si indovinavano scattanti._

 _Corti capelli, d'un intenso color castano scuro, dai riflessi color mogano, ornavano, come un'aureola, un volto dai lineamenti regolari, su cui spiccavano gli occhi dal taglio sottile, d'un intenso color grigio, che li rendeva simili a nubi prossime all'esplosione di una tempesta._

 _Indossava una giacca bianca a righe azzurre con bottoni di madreperla e risvolti di pizzo alle maniche, pantaloni neri, che arrivavano fino al ginocchio, e stivali del medesimo colore._

 _Victor, per alcuni istanti, lo aveva fissato. L'uomo che era dinanzi a lui pareva della sua stessa classe sociale._

 _Eppure, perché non lo aveva mai visto?_

 _-Permettete che mi presenti. Il mio nome è Connor McLaod e sono originario di quella terra che, fino al 1707, si è chiamata Regno di Scozia.-si era presentato il giovane con un perfetto accento francese._

 _-Immagino che voi siate un nobile francese.-aveva mormorato Connor McLaod e un leggero sorriso aveva piegato le sue labbra sottili._

 _-Sì. E mi chiamo Victor Clement de Girodel.-si era presetato a sua volta il francese, quasi stesse parlando tra sé._

 _Dinanzi al suo sguardo confuso, lo scozzese aveva annuito e un sospiro era risuonato sulle sue labbra._

 _-Immagino che voi vogliate sapere cosa sia successo e perché siete salvo, nonostante la vostra grave ferita. Sbaglio?-aveva domandato Connor e il francese, meccanicamente, aveva annuito. Tuttavia una domanda arroventava la sua mente..._

 _Come poteva quell'uomo di origine scozzese conoscere la realtà di quanto accaduto?_

 _-Aspettatemi qui.-aveva detto Connor ed era uscito, lasciandolo solo, la mente gravata da confusione e ansia. Cosa aveva intenzione di fare il suo interlocutore?_

 _Qualche istante dopo era ritornato e, nella mano, stringeva un pugnale dall'elsa finemente decorata._

 _-Guardatemi.-aveva ordinato, la voce decisa, Connor e, dopo essersi aperti aperto la giacca e la camicia, aveva immerso l'arma nel suo petto._

 _-Non è possibile..-aveva mormorato il francese. Certo, l'ombra del dolore oscurava lo sguardo del suo interlocutore, ma dalla ferita non sgorgava sangue..._

 _Come era possibile?_

 _Con un gesto deciso, Connor aveva estratto l'arma e la ferita si era richiusa, senza lasciare traccia sul suo petto._

 _-A me... E' successa una cosa simile...-aveva balbettato, sorpreso. Dio aveva maledetto altre persone?_

 _Ma perché?_

 _Di che colpa si erano macchiati lui e quello strano giovane di origine scozzese?_

 _-Anche in te si è attivato il potere della reviviscenza. Ora sei un immortale, come me.-aveva rispossto Connor, la voce carica di un'ombra malinconica._

-In questa lunga vita ho compreso molte cose.-mormorò il francese. Tra di lui e l'Immortale di origine inglese si era creato un legame di rispetto e di amicizia, che gli aveva consentito di andare avanti...

Senza la paziente guida dello scozzese, la sua mente si sarebbe persa nel vortice della follia...

-Quanto sono debole... Avevate ragione, mia amata Oscar, a rifiutarmi.-ridacchiò tristemente. Connor, nei lunghi anni da immortale, aveva conosciuto la morte di diverse persone a lui care e l'esclusione sociale dal suo gruppo familiare, eppure era stato capace di proseguire nel lungo cammino della sua esistenza...

E invece lui, che si era ritenuto forte, ancora si perdeva nei ricordi di una donna che, pure, non lo aveva mai amato.

Eppure, non poteva farne a meno.

Aveva una necessità spasmodica di guardare quella semplice lapide, su cui spiccava il nome di quella creatura che tanto aveva amato.

-Ora posso dirlo, mia amata Oscar: voi siete stata fortunata. Almeno non avete conosciuto il crollo delle vostre speranze.-mormorò l'ex Comandante delle Guardie Reali francesi. In quei lunghissimi anni di vita immortale, aveva osservato, anche dai posti più lontani, le mutazioni che la Francia aveva conosciuto...

Un gemito di dolore morì sulle sue labbra. Nei tre anni successivi alla Rivoluzione che aveva scosso le fondamenta della Francia, avev a visto cadere sotto la lama della ghigliottina diversi suoi familiari...

Quel ricordo era una ferita che, ancora, non cessava di sanguinare copiosamente.

La lama della ghigliottina aveva troncato le teste dei suoi familiari e di tanti altri, nobili e non.

Quanto sangue inzuppava le fondamenta di quella nuova Francia?

 _Era consapevole dei rischi, ma, nel corso dell'anno 1792, era voluto ritornare in Francia._

 _Aveva una necessità struggente di rivedere i suoi familiari con cui, suo malgrado, aveva troncato ogni contatto._

 _Connor, nonostante tutto, lo aveva sostenuto e accompagnato. Aveva compreso i suoi desideri e di questo lo avrebbe ringraziato sempre..._

 _I due avevano attraversato Place de la Rivolution e, dinanzi alla sinistra figura della ghigliottina, un brivido aveva trafitto la sua schiena. Le notizie sulla Francia lo avevano raggiunto nei lunghi viaggi che lui e Connor avevano fatto, ma la visione sinistra di quella macchina di morte era raggelante..._

 _Oscar aveva tradito la sua famiglia per un ordine nuovo bagnato di sangue?_

 _-Che orrore...-aveva mormorato il francese. Aveva creduto nell'utilità della pena di morte, ma, dinanzi a quella macchina, che tante teste aveva staccato, le sue idee non erano più così ferme..._

 _O forse era una conseguenza dello stato di incertezza nella quale tutti i francesi vivevano?_

 _Connor aveva taciuto e gli aveva appoggiato una mano sulla spalla, costringendolo a tacere._

 _Si erano voltati e avevano scorto il carro dei condannati avanzare verso il patibolo._

 _Un gemito era risuonato sulle labbra del francese. Aveva riconosciuto, ammassati in posizione precaria, diversi suoi familiari..._

 _-Madre... Padre... Louis... Charlotte...-aveva balbettato, gli occhi lucidi di lacrime. Anche diversi suoi familiari erano su quel carro._

 _Aveva fatto un passo, ma la ferma mano di Connor sulla sua spalla lo aveva trattenuto._

 _-Riflettete. Anche i vostri familiari, se vi vedessero, vi considerebbero un demone e non vi riconoscerebbero. Le persone non sono pronte ad accettare qualcosa che non comprendono e, forse, non lo saranno mai.-aveva mormorato lo scozzese, la voce ferma e decisa e lo sguardo cupo fisso nel suo._

 _Il francese, sconfitto, aveva reclinato la testa. Il suo compagno immortale aveva ragione... Probabilmente, i suoi familiari non avrebbero compreso la realtà e avrebbero respuntoo sdegnosamente il suo tentativo di salvataggio..._

 _Non aveva più nessun legame con quel mondo che si stava disfacendo, come un corpo putrescente..._

 _-Volete che ce ne andiamo?-aveva chiesto lo scozzese con suo tono di voce, prima secco e deciso, si era addolcito nella preoccupazione..._

 _Comprendeva quanto a lui facesse male quella vista orrorifica e quanto lo distruggesse la consapevolezza di non potere fare nulla._

 _Victor si era irrigidito, poi aveva sospirato. Nonostante tutto, Connor McLaod ben capiva la sua sofferenza..._

 _-No... Però restatemi vicino. Non ce la farei a sopportare quella visione da solo-gli aveva chiesto e lo scozzese aveva annuito, stringendogli la mano destra._

 _E, insieme al suo compagno, aveva osservato il crollo della sua famiglia._

 _Erano ritornati nella locanda che avevano affittato, seri, cupi, disperati._

 _Diversi tremiti, in quei momenti, avevano scosso le spalle di Victor. Nel corso di lunghi anni aveva ricevuto un addestramento che gli aveva insegnato a controllare le sue emozioni, ma quelle visioni lo avevano annientato._

 _Non riusciva a comprendere le ragioni di un tale, feroce odio autodistruttivo._

 _O meglio, in parte afferrava quanto fosse accaduto, ma perché accanirsi anche su due ragazzi come Louis e Charlotte?_

 _Entrambi erano poco più che bambini, che nulla comprendevano di quanto stesse accadendo._

 _Eppure, anche le loro teste erano cadute in quel catino e la lama spietata della ghigliottina aveva assaggiato il loro sangue._

 _Nel chiuso della stanza della locanda, lacrime silenziose avevano bagnato le sue guance. Cosa gli era rimasto in quel momento?_

 _E una rabbia impotente mordeva il suo cuore. Connor aveva ragione, se avesse tentato di salvarli, non lo avrebbero riconosciuto, eppure l pensiero di avere osservato quella mattanza non si placava..._

 _Si era rivelato un vile!_

 _Pur avendo simili poteri, non se ne era servito per salvare i suoi familiari, a cui pure voleva bene!_

 _-Non siete un vile. Respingete questo pensiero dalla vostra mente.-aveva detto lo scozzese sedendosi sul letto accanto a lui._

 _-Ho lasciato morire i miei familiari...-ripeteva amaramente, lo sguardo fisso nel vuoto._

 _-Ve lo ripeto, non avreste potuto fare nulla. Non vi avrebbero riconosciuto. L'affetto scompare dinanzi a quello che non si conosce.-aveva risposto grave Connor. Gli dispiaceva vedere riflessa in quegli occhi chiari una tale angoscia, ma non voleva che Victor conoscesse la stessa delusione da lui provata..._

 _Anche egli, quando era resuscitato dalla morte duecento anni prima, era stato rinnegato da quella che considerava la sua stessa famiglia._

 _Non erano stati capaci di andare oltre le apparenze e lo avevano bandito, a parte suo cugino._

 _Per alcuni istanti erano rimasti immobili, come se fossero stati pietrificati da un incantesimo._

 _-Connor...-aveva esordito ad un tratto il francese._

 _-Sì, che c'è?-aveva domandato l'ex guerriero scozzese._

 _-Mi avete detto che avete intenzione di andare in Portogallo. Ecco, vorrei venire con voi... Almeno per ora, restare in Francia mi fa troppo male.-aveva sussurrato, la voce colma di pudore._

 _-Certo.-aveva risposto semplicemente l'altro e gli aveva appoggiato una mano sulla sua. Volentieri avrebbe accettato la compagnia del suo amico francese..._

 _Entrambi avrebbero lenito la loro solitudine di immortali._

Il rumore di alcuni passi interruppe il filo dei suoi pensieri e il francese, dopo essersi rialzato, si girò.

-Ah, siete voi.-mormorò riconoscendo lo scozzese, che avanzava verso di lui.

Un mezzo sorriso sollevò le labbra dell'altro. Victor , nonostante il lungo corso dei decenni, non aveva perduto il linguaggio formale e rispettoso del suo tempo e della sua casta...

Probabilmente, tale ricordo gli serviva per non impazzire e illudersi della inesistenza del cambiamento avvenuto.

Ad un tratto, lo sguardo dello scozzese fu attirato dalle lapide, fronteggiata da un mazzo di rose dai petali vermigli, che parevano intinte nel sangue vivo.

-Oh, era un vostro amante alla corte di Versailles?-domandò lo scozzese. Aveva scorto su quella tomba il nome Oscar... Dunque, il suo compagno aveva quelle tendenze?

Alzò le spalle. Anche se così fosse stato, nulla cambiava tra di loro...

Victor aveva sempre mostrato un comportamento cortese verso il prossimo e questo non sarebbe cambiato.

Inoltre, la sua immortalità gli aveva insegnato a guardare con distacco le convenzioni e le ipocrisie della società...

Il francese, dinanzi alla domande dell'amico, reclinò la testa e, per alcuni istanti, tacque.

-Veramente no. Questa è la tomba di una donna meravigliosa e, accanto a lei, è sepolto il suo amato.-sospirò.

-Una donna con un nome da uomo?-chiese sorpreso Connor. In quei primi anni del ventesimo secolo entrambi avevano assistito alle prime rivendicazioni di uguaglianza delle donne, ma ancora esse non avevano avuto la possibilità di entrare nell'esercito...

Come era stata possibile una simile eventualità nei secoli che avevano preceduto la Rivoluzione Francese?

In quegli anni, la donna, anche nelle classi agiate, era ridotta al ruolo di moglie e madre di figli che avrebbero prolungato il cognome del marito.

Poche donne, dotate di genio, coraggio e spirito, avevano avuto la possibilità di strappare il loro nome all'impetuoso fiume della storia...

L'ex comandante delle Guardie Reali di Francia, dinanzi alla domanda del membro del clan MacLeod, sorrise.

-Suo padre non aveva avuto figli maschi e, così, per continuare il suo nome ha deciso di allevare la sua ultimogenita come un ragazzo e le affiancò il suo attendente, Andrè Grandier.-cominciò.

-Fu lei a dovermi sfidare per il comando nella Guardia Reale e, nonostante la mia abilità con la spada, mi sconfisse. Ma quell'evento mi diede la possibilità di conoscere una persona leale e onesta, che spiccava come una perla luminosa in quel mare di fango che era la nobiltà francese, di cui pure io stesso facevo parte.-continuò, lo sguardo perso in un punto lontano.

-E di questa donna vi siete innamorato.-dedusse Connor. Gli sarebbe piaciuto conoscere una donna così eccentrica, capace di attirare gli interessi e gli sguardi degli uomini a causa del suo carattere fermo e risoluto...

-Sì. Ma lei non ricambiò mai i miei sentimenti... Anzi, quando le confessai i miei sentimenti, mi disse che avrei dovuto dimenticarla. E, nonostante lei avesse ragione, non ci sono riuscito. Non ho nessun ricordo di lei e questo mi fa ancora male, dopo tanti anni.-disse il francese.

Connor tacque. Il sentimento del suo amico francese per quella donna doveva essere stato profondo e sincero...

Gli ricordava l'amore che, per poco tempo, aveva legato lui a Heather.

-Scusatemi. Dovrei ricordarmi che voi avete vissuto molto più tempo di me e avete visto morire molte più persone a voi care. Sono un vero idiota.-si scusò l'immortale francese. Anche il suo amico scozzese aveva amato una donna, in un lontano passato...

Come poteva essere così egoista?

Connor gli appoggiò la mano sulla spalla e lo costrinse a voltarsi.

-Non preoccupatevi. Io ho visto morire mia moglie più di tre secoli fa, ma almeno ho avuto la possibilità di vivere con lei pochi, bellissimi anni. E lei ha lasciato in me un ricordo che non sarebbe mai invecchiato. A voi non è stato concesso nemmeno questo. Siamo pari.-rispose l'antico guerriero scozzese calmo. Non poteva certo condannare il suo amico francese se ancora, malgrado tutto, non era riuscito a dimenticare Oscar...

I suoi sentimenti per quella donna soldato era simili a quelli che lui stesso aveva nutrito per Heather!

Victor, tuttavia, non aveva potuto essere felice, seppur per poco e questo rimpianto gli faceva molto male...

La loro malinconia era molto simile, malgrado le origini differenti.

Perché l'immortalità era la radice di quella solitudine con cui avrebbero dovuto convivere, nel lungo cammino della loro esistenza.

-Ma, anche se per me è doloroso dirlo, lei è stata fortunata a morire così presto. Almeno, non ha visto la caduta dei suoi sogni di libertà e di uguaglianza ed è stata sepolta accanto all'uomo che amava.-sospirò l'immortale di origine francese.

Connor annuì e gli cinse con un braccio le spalle. La riservatezza estrema di Victor gli aveva ispirato rispetto, ma in quel frangente gli pareva un ragazzino travolto da un ricordo doloroso e, nel suo cuore, si risvegliava un istinto di protezione quasi paterna...

In alcuni momenti, Victor gli ricordava lui stesso nei primi momenti di vita immortale, quando era stato addestrato da Ramirez.

Qualche istante dopo, il francese, con garbo, si separò dal compagno.

-Grazie, Connor.-gli disse semplicemente.

-Di nulla. E ora, per cortesia, usciamo da questo cimitero. Cerchiamo di rendere piacevole questa immortalità. E non ci riusciremo certo stando qui fino all'alba.-rispose lo scozzese e sorrise.

L'ex capitano delle Guardie Reali ricambiò il sorriso e, insieme, uscirono dal cimitero.


End file.
